


In Time Gone By

by raimykeller



Series: wtfandomfusion - summer 2017 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Derek Hale is a Quidditch Player, Getting Together, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Stiles Stilinski is a Reporter, sterek harry potter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a reporter for The Daily Prophet, who has an assignment to interview Quidditch player and werewolf-rights activist Derek Hale. They both quickly realize their Hogwarts-era crushes on each other weren’t as unrequited as they had thought.





	In Time Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> WTFF - WTFandomFusion - is the brainchild of [ quizasvivamos ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos) as something fun to do over the summer! 
> 
> WTFF is a 10-week writing and art challenge, beginning June 19th and ending August 27th. Each week, we'll have a new prompt that includes a different featured fandom, a randomly selected profession, and a randomly chosen beverage. Other than that, there are no rules! Join the fun and follow the challenge on [ tumblr ](https://wtfandomfusion.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> Week Eight Prompt Words: Harry Potter, cocktail, journalist

Stiles had been sitting at a small table at the Three Broomsticks for over half an hour, leg shaking up and down repeatedly, annoying anyone who sat in his vicinity. 

Madame Rosmerta had dutifully brought him three of the fruity cocktails he had convinced her to make him, tutting disapprovingly each time (shut up, they were _delicious_ ). His heart sped up traitorously every time the door opened, but he actively ignored it to make another note on the parchment spread out in front of him.

As an avid writer and relatively new reporter, he didn’t particularly love the Quidditch beat at _The Daily Prophet_ , but like all young journalists, he was paying his dues. He had been paying them for nearly a year now, and honestly covering matches felt like the big time, comparatively. After all, he could be picking up the crime blotter or obits again. He hated the obits. 

This particular assignment, however, could be his ticket to a front page byline, and, hopefully, one day taking over the Prophet from Skeeter - at least, that was The Big Dream. 

Stiles pushed his glasses back up on his face and shuffled his parchment for the twelfth time. Why was he so nervous? It’s not like he hasn’t interviewed relatively famous people before. He had been the Quidditch correspondent for six months already. But, he usually got his information from press conferences and watching the matches in person. 

While he wouldn’t normally be the one to interview such huge celebrities like Chudley Cannons Seeker and outspoken werewolf rights activist Derek Hale, it was a downright stroke of luck that Harry Potter had (very reluctantly) agreed to do an interview for the 30th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and there was no way Rita Skeeter was letting anyone else do that (much to the dismay of Mr. Potter). 

So there he was, slightly inebriated (emphasis on the slightly - he’s pretty sure Madame Rosmerta had been skimping on the spirits), waiting for the man he had crushed on his entire Hogwarts career, an incredibly gifted Quidditch player, a fucking _werewolf_ that could no doubt smell exactly how Stiles felt about him, to arrive and talk to him, uninterrupted, in close quarters… Stiles was definitely not freaking out at all.

He only had to wait a few more agonizing minutes before the man in question arrived, looking absolutely gorgeous as he ducked into the darkened bar. Stiles stood quickly, only barely grabbing his fourth (or fifth?) drink before it spilled onto his parchment. He awkwardly waved at Derek to get his attention, and Derek smiled brightly when he saw him (Stiles’ heart did not skip at least three beats at that, no way).

Derek surprised Stiles by greeting him warmly, with a goddamn _hug_ that rendered him temporarily speechless. (Fuck, he smelled _so good_.)

“Stiles! It’s so good to see you again! How have you been, man?” Derek asked happily before Stiles could introduce himself.

“Uh-um,” Stiles cleared his throat, “Ah, again?”

Derek looked so honestly confused at that, “Yeah? You did go to Hogwarts, right? Slytherin, a year below me? You pulled all those pranks on Professor Longbottom and he adored you anyway? You had every prefect running in circles trying to catch you out of the dorms after hours. Don’t tell me I completely imagined all of this!”

“Oh, Merlin’s beard,” Stiles groaned, covering his face with his hands. “How- why- I didn’t even know you knew I existed!” he sputtered. 

It was Derek’s turn to blush. “Oh, yeah. I mean, of course, I noticed you. I noticed you a lot.” 

Stiles was momentarily speechless. Was he implying that he… _was this real life_? Hotter-than-the-sun HALE, popular, Gryffindor, hero, jock, knew him - a sarcastic, skinny little shit who spent most of his nights holed up in the library studying? (He couldn’t wait to tell Scott!)

Nothing was making sense anymore! His whole life was a lie!

So, of course, Stiles did what he always does in… well, in pretty much any situation: awkward word vomit.

“I noticed you, too!” He began, a little too loudly for the small pub. “I mean, of course, I did. You were Seeker, and one of the youngest Quidditch captains Gryffindor has ever had! And you look amazing. O-on the broomstick, I mean. Riding - FLYING - on a broomstick. I went to all of your matches. E-even when you weren’t playing Slytherin. I never cheered for my house anyway. I don’t care much for Quidditch. Personally, that is. It’s, uh, it’s a great past-time. For many people -” Stiles broke off, feeling like his cheeks were on fire, but Derek only laughed softly, looking bemused but also like he adored Stiles and his mumbling mess of a speech. 

“I’m actually really glad that you’re interviewing me, Stiles. I didn’t know if I’d ever get the chance to see you again, and I didn’t really know how to contact you after I graduated.”

“You are?”

Derek blushed again, “I’m just going to lay it all out here, Stiles. I’ve had a crush on you since I met you. And I really want to do something about it.”

Stiles couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Same,” was all he could say, he was smiling so hard. Then it dawned on him horribly, “We’ve lost so much time! We could have been boning for ages, Derek, _AGES_!”

Derek threw his head back and practically roared in delight. 

“How about we do this interview, and you get your story. Then we talk about a date? Maybe after the match this weekend? We’ll have plenty of time to do all sorts of catching up. How does that sound, Stilinski?” 

Stiles’ heart soared. “Sounds like a plan, Hale.”

\---

Three years later, Daily Prophet head reporter Stiles Stilinski-Hale interviews his _husband_ at the same table in the Three Broomsticks. 

They talk about Derek’s status as the second highest-paid Quidditch player - surpassed only by the one-and-only Lily Potter-, the nonprofit he founded with his two sisters that helped orphaned werewolf children find loving homes, and how he enjoyed life as a new father. 

The interview made the Daily Prophet’s front page.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for HP errors!!


End file.
